In drinking games, for example “Beer Pong”, players are required to position or place cups in specific predetermined arrangements. Such arrangements are commonly referred to as “racks”. With existing cups, the consistency, precision, and overall quality of racks tends to vary widely between games and players. However, game rules typically require well aligned and snugly fit arrangements or racks. As with other sports, consistent court or playing field setup is very important for fair, reliable, and legitimate competition or game play to occur. Additionally, existing cups and playing surfaces lack any means for securing a cup to the playing surface. Without such a securing means, current cups and playing surfaces cannot ensure precise racks or prevent accidental spilling from the cups.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that simplifies the process of accurately and precisely positioning drinking game cups and preventing accidental spills. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.